


Mine

by izawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, rough smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites
Summary: Written for a tumblr request.A one shot in which the Reader is a badass hunter and friends with the Winchesters and one day after a hunt they did together they go to a bar and Sam get jealous of her flirting with another man and smut follows.





	Mine

You grinned as Sam wrapped his arm around you. “Ugh Sam you’re all sweaty.” You said jokingly and shoved him off.

He chuckled. “So are you, but I don’t mind when a girl gets sweaty, it means she worked hard.” He winked.

You blushed and go into the Impala, waiting for Dean to catch up.

“You kicked ass back there, (Y/N), I’m starting to like you on our team.” Dean panted slightly as he slid into the driver’s seat.

“You’ve always liked me on your team Dean.” You giggled. “Drinks on me tonight?”

“Hell yeah.” Dean nodded and drove back to the motel excitedly.

You chuckled at his attitude and buzzed with your own excitement, loving the feeling that washed over you after a good hunt.

You got down at the motel and rushed inside to change. “I call shower first. Ladies first after all.”

“In that case, Sammy here should get the shower first.” Dean smirked.

You matched his smirk and looked at Sam. “Dean’s just jealous of your good looks Sam, don’t worry.” You winked and patted his chest before rushing into the shower.

Sam chuckled and looked down quickly to hide his blush.

Dean smirked. “You’re so cute Sammy.”

Sam rolled his eyes and threw a shirt at him. “Keep your mouth shut.”

Dean just held his smirk and went to the Impala to get everything else needed for the night.

You smiled to yourself as you relaxed under the water, trying to rush for the boys but also taking your time to unwind from the hunt. Once you were finished, you came out in a towel and went to your bag, knowing Sam was watching you. You smirked to yourself and picked out something to wear for the night. “Sam I think it’s your turn for the shower.” You turned back and looked at him.

“I know.” He cleared his throat and made it a point to check you out while you were looking at him.

You smirked as he winked at you and you waited for him to go in the shower before dropping the towel and changing quickly before Dean returned from outside.

“Did you kids behave?” Dean smirked.

You rolled your eyes and went to the mirror to pretty yourself up for the night.

Dean chuckled and watched you.

Sam walked out moments after in just a towel like you had done just before.

You saw him in the mirror and nearly dropped your jaw.

Sam’s hair was dripping wet, water droplets running down his chest and down to his stomach into the towel which hung dangerously low.

You licked your lips as you saw just the top of his V-line and you pretended to concentrate on putting light make up.

“Someone’s planning on getting laid tonight.” Dean chuckled.

You smiled sweetly at him. “A girl has needs too Dean.”

Sam slightly tensed up, clearing his throat. “Shower’s free Dean.”

“Okay, I want everyone’s clothes back on by the time I get back, got it?” He laughed to himself as he closed the bathroom door.

You giggled and went back to applying lipstick.

Sam watched you with hungry eyes once he put on his clothes. “You really did well this evening, (Y/N).” he walked up to you slowly, his eyes traveling down to your ass.

You smirked. “Thank you Sam.” You looked at him through the mirror and smiled as he was looking at your bottom, knowing what these jeans showed off.

He looked back at you as you put your hair up, biting his lip hard as he eyed your neck.

You titled your neck more as you fixed your hair, dropping your hair tie and bending to pick it up. You smirked as Sam was inches behind you.

He gasped as you rubbed against his crotch, he was about to grip your hips before you stood up again.

You quickly tied your hair and turned around, smiling sweetly. “Excuse me Sammy.” You winked and went back to your bag, pretending to search through it.

Dean walked out, always quick to shower when he knew there was a night ahead of drinking.

Sam clenched his jaw in frustration, shifting in his jeans quickly.

You giggled and followed Dean out to the car quickly.

Sam got in the front after you and groaned, tilting his neck back and forth to make it pop.

You watched him of course, crossing your legs as best as you good as you watched his shoulders tense and untense.

Dean shook his head, not being able to take the sexual tension in the air much longer. “I know I’m gonna get some tonight so don’t wait up for me.”

You and Sam both nodded, wondering if the other was thinking the same. That you both were going to be alone tonight.

Dean turned up the music and drove quickly to the nearest bar. He rushed out when he parked and went inside.

You gigged at his eagerness and stood by Sam as you walked in. “I’m going to go get a drink okay?” You semi shouted over the music.

Sam nodded and went to find you both a seat.

You smiled and made your way over to the bar, sitting down and looking around a bit. Your eyes landed on someone who was already looking at you. You smiled as your eyes met his. He made his way over and sat next to you.

“Hello.” He blushed.

You smiled instantly. “Hi there.”

“I couldn’t help but notice you when you walked in.” He grinned, licking his bottom lip.

You giggled. “Why thank you, would you like to buy me a drink then?” You said confidently.

He nodded and ordered at the bartender.

You smiled as you sipped it when it came over and you put a hand on his thigh. “So what’s your name handsome?”

He smiled in confidence. “Paul.” He nodded.

“(Y/N).” You returned and downed your drink.

He raised his eyebrows as you impressed him greatly. “Am I the lucky one tonight that gets to take you home?”

You giggled and leaned in, whispering in his ear. “You have to get me very drunk to do that cutie pie.”

He groaned and rubbed up your thigh.

Sam came up and gripped his hand, yanking it off of you. “Excuse you, she’s with me.”

You sighed as Paul stood up, ready to fight.

“And who are you?” Paul looked up, slightly frightened but trying not to show it.

Sam smirked and twisted the wrist that was still in his hand. “She’s mine, now run off.” He shoved him.

You pouted as you watched Paul run off quickly. “Saaaam.” You whined. “I was gonna get some.”

He clenched his jaw and pulled you with him.

You frowned and quickly tried to keep up with his fast pace. “Sam?”

He continued to ignore you as he walked you both to the Impala.

You looked up him as he let you go. “Sam what the hell?!” You shouted up at him.

He looked down on you and pressed you against the car, pressing his lips to yours forcefully.

You moaned and instantly wrapped your arms around him, biting his bottom lip.

He groaned and lifted you up to kiss you better. He pulled away panting and kissed down your neck, sucking hard as you tilted it back. “Mine.” He growled.

You whimpered in response as he gripped your hips. “Y-Yes.”

He grinded his hips into yours and moved his hand to your thighs, gripping them with such force you melted into him.

You pulled at his jacket, wanting to find more skin.

He quickly pulled it off and opened in Impala’s back seat and shoved you in. “Get naked.” He ordered as he unbuckled his jeans.

You quickly tried to undress, wondering how in earth he was going to fit back here. “S-Sam?” You looked at him.

He slid in, sitting up right, he pulled you into his lap as he shut the door.

You straddled him quickly, getting the idea and smashed your lips to his.

Sam quickly kissed over your chest once he came up for hair, leaving hickies in his path. “Mine.” He repeated.

You nodded and lifted your hips to pull his length out of his boxers, drooling at the sight. “S-Sam.” You moaned.

He grinned and gripped your middle, pulling you down quickly.

You moaned together as he filled you, slightly wincing as he slid in deeper, giving you no time to adjust.

He gripped your hair and pulled back his hand. “Take your hair down.”

You nodded and quickly undid the tie, looking at him innocently.

He groaned. “I love that look you give me.” He gripped a handful of your hair and pulled you close to him, his mouth by your ear. “Only me. No one else.”

You whimpered in response and rocked your hips. “Y-Yes!”

“Yeah baby, that’s it.” He his hand made his way to your lower back, trying to pull you as close as he could. “Ride it. Hard.”

You bit your lip, doing as he asked and started grinding your hips to his as fast and hard as you could.

He leaned back and groaned, gripping your ass hard.

“Oh Sam!” You closed your eyes tightly as you found the right rhythm and pace.

He growled as you shouted his name and thrusted up quickly.

You cried out and clenched around him as he hit your spot directly.

“Don’t finish until I say so.” His voice sounded strained.

You nodded and continued to move your hips, snapping them against his. “Like that babe?” You grinned.

He stroked your cheek and nodded, carefully putting his hand around your neck but not squeezing.

You stared into his eyes and slightly nodded, your eyes filled with trust.

He growled once more and squeezed your throat slightly, just enough to take you over the edge.

You whimpered and squeezed yourself around him, digging your nails into his chest.

“Finish for me!” He shouted just as his orgasm washed over him.

“Sam!” You gripped the hand that was around your throat as you finished around him, your juices mixing instantly.

He squeezed his hand harder and finally let go once you both rode out your highs.

You leaned forward, nuzzling in his chest as you both panted. You smiled as you heard his heart racing.

He leaned down and sucked gently on a spot that was already bruising. “Mine” He whispered.

“Yours.” You smiled against his chest.


End file.
